User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Joel
Joel & Ellie are the main protagonists of The Last of Us and are playable characters in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their Minion would be Joel's brother, Tommy. Biography NO MATTER WHAT, YOU FIND SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR Twenty years after the spread of a deadly fungus, ruthless survivor Joel is tasked with smuggling a young girl named Ellie to a group known as the Fireflies, in hopes of finding a cure to the fungus and prevent further infection. Together, Joel and Ellie have traveled across the country where they faced both infected people and other ruthless survivors. THE LEGACY OF JOEL & ELLIE *''The Last of Us'' Arcade Opening Joel is seen talking to Tommy in Jackson County. During their conversation, one of the other residents of Jackson runs into the room and tells them that they believe the Cordeceps may have evolved as there are reports of many people fighting against strange creatures that are neither Clickers nor Bloaters. Joel and Tommy get up to investigate, but Joel tells Tommy to watch Ellie while he checks it out. After Joel leaves, Tommy goes to check on Ellie, but finds that she left with Joel. Rival Name: John Marston Reason: Joel and Ellie are making their way through the Rival Arena when Joel sees Marston. Marston believes that Joel may have abducted Ellie and tries to shoot Joel, but Ellie throws a brick at him. Without trying to reason with Marston, Joel tells Ellie to stand back as they prepare to fight. Connection: Joel has many things in common with John Marston. Both characters have lost a daughter and come from Texas, both live in harsh times where sometimes they must act outside the law for survival (Joel needing to survive in post-apocalyptic 2033, and Marston living in the Old West, among many law-breaking gunslingers who'd kill him in cold blood), both have done immoral things in the past (Joel having "been on both sides", indicating he has been a Hunter, and Marston having been an Outlaw prior to his quest for redemption), and finally, both attempt to rid the world of a virus which turns people into zombies (or makes them behave like zombies), this being the main plots of both The Last of Us and Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Joel and Ellie make their way back to Jackson County. Once they return, however, they find that a horde of Clickers lead by a Bloater have started to attack. Joel loads a rifle and tells Ellie to stay close as the two prepare to fight their way home, releasing the power absorbed from Polygon Man. Gameplay Unlike most characters, Joel & Ellie are a two-in-one character and fight together, with Joel doing most of the heavy hitting as Ellie occasionally jumps in for support. They mainly make use of melee weapons, bombs, and a few firearms from The Last of Us. Both characters would be seen on-screen together at all times. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Brutal Combat' - Joel performs a series of quick punches as Ellie stands back. *'Pipe Combo' - + Joel assaults the opponent with a large metal pipe and at the end of the combo, Ellie tosses a brick at them. *'Molotov' - + Joel tosses a molotov into the air, which would leave a fire onstage for a few seconds *'Switchblade Combo' - + Joel crouches as Ellie begins assaulting the opponent with her switchblade. *'Air Melee' - (Air) Joel punches while in the air. *'Air Pipe Combo' - + (Air) Joel swings his pipe weapon while in the air *'Air Molotov' - + (Air) Air version of Molotov *'Switchblade Jab' - + (Air) Ellie performs a series of quick jabs with her switchblade as she falls. center (Triangle Moves) *'Burst Rifle' - Joel fires the Burst Rifle, which has high knockback *'Desperate Assault' - + Ellie performs a series of fast slashes with a machete. *'Nail Bomb' - + Joel throws a nail bomb, which won't detonate until an opponent moves near it. *'Flamethrower' - + Joel fires his flamethrower in a straight shot *'Shorty' - (Air) Joel fires a shot from the Shorty, a one-handed pistol-sized shotgun *'Machete' Combo - + (Air) Joel attacks with the machete while in the air. *'Air Nail Bomb' - + (Air) This version of the nail bomb will explode on contact *'Air Flamethrower' '- + (Air) (Aimable) Joel can freely aim the flamethrower in the air center (Circle Moves) *'Watch My Back- Joel rummages through his backpack and drops some AP. *'Runner Assault' - + An infected Runner charges at the opponents and attacks for a few seconds. *'Smoke Bomb' - + Joel tosses a smoke bomb, which will remain on the stage for 6-8 seconds before disappearing *'The Clicker' - + A Clicker appears on the stage and will attack any nearby opponents. Pressing again will make Ellie toss a bottle and the Clicker will charge toward it, attacking anyone in that direction. The clicker will disappear if it is hit three times or if the player presses. *'Bow' - (Air) (Aimable) Ellie will fire arrows at the opponents *'Infected Tackle' - + (Air) An infected tackles the opponents *'Ait Smoke Bomb' - + (Air) Same as Smoke Bomb, while in the air. *'El Diablo' - + (Air) Joel will fire a shot from the El Diablo pistol, which has high knockback (Throws) *'Either Him or Me' - or As Joel grabs the opponent, Ellie shoots them with a pistol, knocking them back *'Get Back!' - Joel knocks the opponent upward with a 2x4 *'Special Execution' - Joel hits the opponent with the butt of an assault rifle and then shoots downward (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Suburbs Defense' (Level 1): Joel fires a shot from a mounted rifle. *'Ellie's Rifle' (Level 2): Players switch control to Ellie as Joel hands her a sniper rifle, able to instantly KO any opponent. *'The Last of Us' (Level 3): A cutscene plays in which Joel and Ellie take cover as a group of Runners run in and a Bloater bursts through a door. Players are then given control of the Bloater. Pressing will make the Bloater charge through the opponents, will make it throw its fungus bombs, and pressing will send in a group of Clickers that immediately charge at the opponents. Taunts *'Checking Supplies: '''Joel and Ellie both check their backpacks. *'Reload:' Joel loads a gun while Ellie says "You're going down!" *'Ellie's Jokes:' Ellie reads a joke from her joke book, and Joel sighs and facepalms. Quotes from ''PlayStation All-Stars *When Selected: **Joel: "Let's go, Ellie." **Ellie: "Endure and survive." **Joel: "You ready for this?" *Prematch: **Joel: "Stay close." *Item Pick-up: **Joel: "That'll do." **Joel: "Alright, this should work." **Ellie: "Got you something." **Ellie: "What is that, Joel?" **Joel: "Better let me handle that, Ellie." **Ellie: "Nice!" **Ellie: "Awesome!" **Joel: "I reckon they don't need this anymore." *Using Suburbs Defense: **Joel: "Here we go." *Using Ellie's Rifle: **Joel: "You make every shot count." *Using The Last of Us: **Ellie: "Watch out!" *Taunt: Ellie's Jokes: **Ellie: "Bakers trade bread recipes on a knead-to-know basis." **Ellie: "I used to be addicted to soap. I'm all clean now." **Ellie: "People are making apocalypse jokes like there's no tomorrow." **Joel: "Too soon." *Successful KO: **Ellie: "I shot the hell outta that guy, huh?" **Ellie: "Teamwork. Right, Joel?" **Joel: "Sacrifice the few to save the many." **Ellie: "Stay away from us!" **Joel: "You always find something to fight for." **Ellie: "Yeah, take that!" **Ellie: "You either hang on to your morals and die, or do whatever it takes to survive." *Respawn: **Joel: "You are treading on some mighty thin ice here." **Joel: "I really miss coffee." **Ellie: "Endure and survive" **Joel: "Do I need to remind you what is out there?" **Ellie: "Here we go again." **Ellie: "I'm infected! An now so are you!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Joel and Ellie look around and then face the screen. Joel hands Ellie a pistol and says "Stay close" as Ellie nods. Both run in and look back, catching their breath. Joel and Ellie exit a truck that died on them. Winning Screen Ellie holds up her hand and Joel high-fives her. Joel turns to Ellie and says "Good job." Joel and Ellie look around as they walk off-screen. Joel crosses his arms as Ellie does an "Oh yeah!" gesture. Losing Screen Ellie is seen alone and runs off screen as Clickers can be heard Joel is seen fighting off a Clicker. Joel is tackled by an Infected. Joel is seen on the ground trying to get up as Ellie is carried away by a soldier. Results Screen Victory: Joel stands with his arms crossed as Ellie plays with her switchblade. Loss: Only Ellie is seen with her head down. Idle Animation Joel and Ellie stand in a similar manner to Nathan Drake. Joel will occasionally scratch his head and Ellie occasionally looks at her switchblade or reads from her joke book. Victory Theme *Default Theme *All Gone (No Escape) *The Last of Us Costumes Survivors Joel and Ellie's default appearance from The Last of Us. Jackson County Joel and Ellie wearing their Fall clothing from The Last of Us. Tommy & Sarah Joel wears his brother's clothes, and Ellie wears Sarah's outfit from the prologue. Gallery Joel Marston.png|A scene of Joel and John Marston Trivia *Joel & Ellie are the first true characters that fight as a team. Unlike Daxter and Clank, who ride on their partners' shoulder or back, respectively, Ellie will follow Joel in the same manner as Dusty follows Kat. **Also, unlike Dusty, Ellie fights alongside Joel. *Joel & Ellie's Clicker makes them the second characters that can summon a support character that lingers, the first being Ratchet & Clank with Mr. Zurkon. **However, they are the first characters who can summon a support character that will not disappear unless attacked or manually removed. **The Clicker that Joel & Ellie summon will also attack them, making Joel & Ellie the first characters who can be harmed by their own moveset. *Joel & Ellie have a unique swimming animation, similar to Sly Cooper and both versions of Cole MacGrath. Ellie will ride a wooden plank that Joel pushes around in the water. This is in reference to many levels in The Last of Us in which Joel must push Ellie around water-filled areas atop a wooden plank since she is unable to swim. **In addition, Ellie would be able to shoot her pistol while atop the wooden plank, making Joel & Ellie the only characters who can attack while swimming. Category:Blog posts